Kill the King
by Sunset Yesterday
Summary: Lea lost a bet, now he has to treat Isa like royalty for the entire day. But when push comes to shove, Lea doesn't hesitate to call in the cavalry. Unfortunately for Ven, he's the cavalry.


_Kill the King_

* * *

><p>"Lea, fetch me my smoothie bar." Isa adjusted the cardboard crown on his head, smirking and pointing to his kitchen.<p>

"Yes _Your Majesty."_ Lea put as much sarcasm into his voice as he could, walking into the kitchen and opening the freezer door. He pulled out a box of smoothie bars, sliding his finger under the seal and popping it open. He grabbed a bar and split the plastic covering open before taking it by the stick and returning to Isa.

"Now, the remote?" Isa didn't even bother looking at Lea. Lea scoffed; geez, the guy had the royal act down to science. Lea halfheartedly snatched the remote from its place on the TV stand and tossed it onto Isa's lap. Isa stared at him.

"Ahem." He cleared his throat, looking pointedly at Lea. Lea huffed before going over, taking the remote back, kneeling and presenting it to Isa as you would a scepter to a king. Isa took it and pointed it at the TV, turning it on.

As Isa flipped through the channels, eating his smoothie bar, Lea took the opportunity to sneak to the phone. He dialed Ventus' number and silently hoped he was home.

"Come on, come on; pick up!" Lea muttered, looking over at Isa who was still deciding on a channel.

"Hello?" Ventus' peppy voice came over the other end. Lea rejoiced.

"Yes! Ven! I need your help, like urgently, ASAP, that kinda thing. Isa and his form of torture are more then I can bear!" Lea tried his best to sound desperate.

"What? Are you okay?" Ventus sounded concerned.

"No! No, I'm not okay! HELP ME!" Lea hung up, anything else could be discussed in person.

* * *

><p>It wasn't until nearly an hour later that a knock finally came at the door.<p>

"I'll get it!" Lea rushed to the door, ignoring Isa's slightly suspicious gaze after him. Ventus was standing outside the door looking bemused.

"Perfect! Backup has arrived!" Ventus tilted his head.

"Backup for what exactly?" Ventus didn't like the smug expression Lea was wearing.

"We must put an end to King Isa's tyranny! You, my faithful assassin, shall aid me in my just quest to free this land from the evil clutches of this monster!" Lea put on his best heroic face. Ventus grinned, grasping the concept.

"Yes my lordship! I shall loyally assist you in order to save the good people of Radiant Garden from this threat!" The two boys grinned in unison. They knew what this meant.

"PRANK WAR!"

Unfortunately for them, Isa had heard the entire conversation, and had his own plans.

* * *

><p>Plan A<p>

"Lea, open the door for me." Isa demanded, gesturing to door going outside. Lea sighed dramatically, swinging the door open wide for Isa to go through. Only when he felt the bucket of water fall and splash all over him did Lea understand why Isa didn't do it himself. Lea grit his teeth as water dripped off his perfectly gelled hair.

_Ventus! Why didn't you TELL me how you were planning to assassinate Isa!_

"Thanks." Isa walked right past him without a second thought.

* * *

><p>Plan B<p>

Isa was at it again, unable to decide on a channel to watch.

"Animal Planet, no… The Discovery Channel? Nah." Isa muttered as he jammed the button over and over again. Lea snickered as he made a small gesture to Ventus who was hiding under the couch. He nodded and started reeling in a fake snake tied to a fishing line.

"Hissssssss." Ventus hissed from his hiding spot. The snake slid across the carpet, a sliver of green among the beige carpet-fur. Isa conveniently rested his foot right on top of the fishing line, effectively stopping Ventus from pulling the snake along. He didn't even look down.

* * *

><p>Plan C<p>

Isa was going to get a glass of water. Lea was sure this one would work, it had to! Isa turned on the faucet, watching as red liquid came pouring out. He waited until his glass was filled, then turned and walked away, taking a generously sized drink for good measures.

"He wasn't even fazed! Honestly is that guy immune to pranks or something?" Ventus whined, slipping out from behind the refrigerator and removing the red food coloring tablet from the faucet neck. "Lea?"

Lea was eying the refrigerator that Ventus came from behind with an unnerving smirk.

* * *

><p>Plan D<p>

RIIIIIING

"Lea get the-"

RIIIIIING

"-phone!" Isa shouted over the horrible ringing.

Lea leapt up and grabbed the phone from the countertop.

"Hello? Yeah, he's here. I'll put him on." Lea held a conversation with an imaginary caller, before handing the phone to Isa.

"It's for you."

Isa took it indifferently.

"Hmm."

"Hello sir, is your refrigerator running?" Ventus put on his best serious business voice. Lea's expression was a smug one.

"Yes, but don't worry Heinz, I can ketchup." Isa hung up.

"Alright that's it! VEN! GET OUT HERE!" Ventus scampered out from the bathroom hastily.

"Y-yes?" He stammered.

"We're done here. Let's go." Lea put on his grumpy face, stuck his tongue out at Isa, and swung open the door…

…only to be soaked head to toe in water a second later.

Isa was on the floor laughing at that point, and Ventus couldn't help but join in.

"So you DO have a sense of humor!" Lea laughed, shaking his head and scattering droplets of water onto Ventus and Isa.

"For the record, you make a terrible servent Lea. And Ven, you suck at hiding." Lea grinned and Ventus pouted.

"Heh, let's go get some ice cream." Isa smiled, a real smile, not a grin or a smirk.

"Yeah!"

"Fine by me!"

The trio walked out the door, laughing and smiling and joking and slapping each other on the shoulder. On the floor in the doorway sat a water-stained, torn, cardboard crown.


End file.
